


Comments Are Love

by Niightmoves



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Car Sex, Come Marking, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Fanfiction, J2, Lube, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Online Romance, Pool & Billiards, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, RPF, Reading Fanfiction, Supernatural Convention, Texting, Writers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1446892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niightmoves/pseuds/Niightmoves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared does an interview announcing  that he supports fans writing RPF fanfic, something Jensen's always been uncomfortable with, and it's getting worse, because now fans are constantly asking him about it.  It's especially bad, now that a popular new writer, frecklecounter69, is on the scene. Jensen doesn't really go for that crap- so it doesn't mean anything when he goes to frecklecounter69's AO3 page to see what all the fuss is about. It's just good sense to see what people are writing about you, isn't it? Until he find himself intrigued and more than a little attracted to the mysterious writer who seems to know what turns him on better than he knows himself.</p><p>It should be obvious, this is a work of fiction. Jared and Jensen don't read fanfic, write it, or make mad love on bathroom sinks. I made it all up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

 

 

“You okay?”

Jensen looks up at Jared and holds his wineglass out for a refill. “Yeah- what makes you say that?”

They’re in the room adjacent to the main hall where they’ve just wrapped their panel and taking advantage of a few minutes of privacy to decompress after the adrenaline rush of a thousand screaming fangirls and boys.

Jared quirks his lips in that way he does that signifies he knows Jensen too well for him to bother hiding anything. “Nothing. Well- you looked a little freaked at the questions about fanfic. I just wondered…”

Jensen makes a rude sound and shakes his head. “Nah- no, that shit doesn’t bother me. I mean, it’s weird- and creepy- but no. I’m cool with it. Yeah, m’fine.”

Truth is, he’s weirded out with the idea of people writing stories about him and Jared; always has been.  He thought after nine seasons of Supernatural and Smallville before that he’d be used to it, but the fact is,  he’s never been comfortable with knowing everyone from kids to grandmas are writing bad porn about him.

“You know you just added fuel to the fire when you endorsed that shit, right? I mean, Jesus, ever since that interview, half the damn questions at cons are about fanfic.”  He takes a swallow of wine and grimaces as it hits his empty stomach. “It’s fucking creepy.”

Jared snickers and drinks from his glass, eyeing him over the rim. “Come on, it’s not that creepy. Well. Yeah- some of it is, but there’s actually some pretty well-written stuff there. You’d know if you bothered to read it. “

Jensen pours the last of the bottle into his glass. “No thank you. You wanna read it, be my guest. I have no intention of reading any of that weirdo crap.  Have you heard what they’re writing about? Not only are we fucking, but I hear half the time we’re werewolves or some shit.”

“We are fucking.” Jared can’t keep the grin off his face. Jensen flustered and blushing is a beautiful thing.

“That’s beside the point and you know it. But you heard me, right? Werewolves! With knots- and I know you probably know what that is but I had to ask-“

“And self-lubricating assholes.” Jared finishes, slurping the last of his wine. He’s grinning so hard that his cheeks are hurting.

“Gah! Don’t even tell me that! Fucking gross!” He holds his hands over his ears and makes a face. “Who the hell even thought that up? Wait-. Are you reading that stuff?”

Jared slides him a look that says he knows that Jensen knows he does. “Are you gonna pretend I haven’t been reading fic for years, now?  Come on.”

Jensen sits back, his mouth pulled into a frown. “Yeah, okay. But it’s one thing to know it’s out there and another to have someone ask you about it. At every. Freaking. Con. What am I supposed to say, ‘Yes, I love being the object of your twisted imagination. Please, more Lobster!Jensen stories- I love those.’”   

Jared puts his hand on Jensen’s knee and squeezes it reassuringly.  “Look- it’s not so bad. It’s not really you and me.  Try not to take it personally.” He sits closer, throwing his arm around Jensen and dragging him under his shoulder. “None of it’s real. If anything- take it as a compliment. So what if you’re immortalized as a lobster or a panda.”

“A panda-?” Jensen rolls his eyes. This is getting better and better. “And what’s with this Freckle-whatever that one girl was asking about? I thought the room was gonna erupt when she asked if we ever read their stuff?”

Jared runs his hand along the base of Jensen’s skull, massaging at the knot of tension he feels there. “ _frecklecounter69_. Some hot new writer, I guess.”

“Cute name,” Jensen replies, closing his eyes. “What’s their schtick? More pandas? Or what- we’ve got tentacle cocks or – no, wait, we’re pregnant, I bet, is that it?”

Jared chuckles softly, kneading firmly at the knotted muscles that he feels slowly relaxing under his fingers. “I think they write pretty much normal man on man fucking. It’s actually very good, I’m told.”

Jensen nods sleepily. Getting up to catch the early flight is beginning to take its toll and he can feel himself drifting off. “Well, that’s good. ‘Cause Christ, if they knew how good it was fucking you they wouldn’t need to make up crazy shit like goddamn tentacles.”

His breathing slows as he relaxes into it and he begins slightly snoring.

Jared smiles at the sight of Jensen sleeping as if he doesn't have a care in the world. He gets up carefully to avoid waking him and walks to the laptop sitting on a nearby table. Setting his empty glass aside, he boots up the computer and checks for an internet connection. As he navigates to the AO3 homepage, he keeps one eye on Jensen, then types _frecklecounter69_ and hits enter. 

 

**


	2. Text Msg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text exchange between Jared and Jensen. Jared catches him up on what he's been reading.

 

Ch 2

 

BAMF:  Hey whats up

TallerNU:  Not much. U?

BAMF:  Bored. Miss u. Sucks I’m still at work.

TallerNU:  Miss u 2, baby. Sry ur bored.

BAMF:  Its ok. What u doing?

TallerNU:  Not much. Having a nitecap / reading in bed.

BAMF:  Orly? In bed w/ harry potter? Is he showing u his magic wand? Ha. Ha.

TallerNU:  Dick. No, just some fic.

BAMF:  SPN fic OMG srsly???

TallerNU:  U let it bother u too much.

BAMF:  Do not.

TallerNU:  Do too.

BAMF:  Ok maybe a little but I got reasons.

TallerNU:  *rme*

BAMF:  What’s rme?

TallerNU:  Means ‘rolling my eyes’. Dickhead.

BAMF:  Ok fine. So what R U reading?

TallerNU:  LOL you’d freak the fuck out. It’s an a/b/o.

BAMF:  a/b/o ??

TallerNU:  Alpha/beta/omega. Three sexes instead of two. Alphas are dominant. Leaders, etc.

BAMF:  Sounds weird but at least I’m the alpha.

TallerNU:  Actually ur the omega in this one. U just had my baby :-)

BAMF:  WTF ur kidding. How can a guy get preg?

TallerNU:  Not a male, an omega. Idk how, u just go w/it.

BAMF:  That doesn’t even make sense how would I feed it?

TallerNU:  Well in some fic u breastfeed and in some ur milk comes out of ur penis :D

TallerNU: U still there?

TallerNU:  Hello?

BAMF:  Sometimes I wonder about you.

TallerNU:   Told u, you’d freak.

BAMF:   Can u blame me that is gross.

TallerNU:   If it makes u feel better, I read one earlier that was me fucking u in the men’s room in a seedy bar. It was fucking hot. Insanely hot.

BAMF:  Did u get horny?

TallerNU:   Mmm. I did.

BAMF:   How horny?

TallerNU:   Got me so hard for u

BAMF:  What did u do about it

TallerNU:   think about you sucking me and make myself come

BAMF:   damn

TallerNU:   Love seeing u on ur knees sucking me off w ur sexy mouth

BAMF:   Fuuuck

TallerNU:   U gonna let me try it? Take u out an Get u up on that sink and split u wide open til u scream. Fuck u so hard baby goddamn

BAMF:   Fcuk yes

TallerNU:  I’m so hard for u right now wish I had ur mouth on me

BAMF:   Let me go tell them I need to leave

TallerNU:   U beter hurry my cock can’t wait

BAMF:   Don’t you fucking touch yourself till I get home. NOT kidding!

TallerNU:    Or what will u spank me

BAMF:   If ur lucky I will

TallerNU:   Maybe I’ll be a bad boy

BAMF:   I’m on my way

TallerNU:   I’ll be ready

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yummy naughty texts are fun.  
> Remember, comments are love.  
> xoxo


	3. 3- What's AO3?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of time on the set spent waiting around and Jensen's bored. He doesn't read that damn fanfic the way Jared does, but something mentioned in passing has him intrigued and he does a little googling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, wonderful RPF, I adore you. Okay- more like - I am making my peace with you. After all, Jared gave his blessing, so who am I to disappoint?  
> Remember-- comments are love!  
> xoxo

 

**

There is some kind of issue with setting up the scene- okay, there was always some kind of issue, but this issue is taking a hell of a long time to resolve and his ass is getting numb sitting there in that director’s chair. Plus, he’s bored out of his skull. Jensen pulls out his phone for the umpteenth time -checking his messages.

Everyone wants to be an actor, he grouses to himself- then you realize half the time’s spent sitting around waiting for you to do your thing. It’s going to be a long fucking day.

He pulls up CNN, then Variety and reads a little. Same old shit, different day—and on a whim googles _supernatural fic bar bathroom sex_.  It’s accepted fact he’s somewhat internet phobic and he likes to keep it that way—but fact is, he’s got some mad google fu— and he’s a little breathless when the page fills with hits. Holy shit. Over 3 million returns. His mouth goes a little dry.

About a third of the way down the page, one entry catches his eye; _Cold Beer, Hot Nights by frecklecounter69;  Supernatural J2 fic:  The rundown honkytonk isn’t the place they usually hang out, but after a few drinks, Jared can’t resist dragging Jensen into the back for some rough, hot sex against the bathroom sink_ …

He feels himself color just reading it and his eyes snap up and around before he nods and realizes he could read the filthiest shit and nobody’d be the wiser, so he taps it and he’s looking at some website called Archive Something or Other – some kind of motherlode repository for all sorts of weird fanfic crap. Jared probably has this place on his favorites. He makes a mental note to check as soon as he can without looking suspicious.

Surreptitiously glancing around, he taps the title and his surroundings melt away as he concentrates on the words on his screen.

 _Damn. This is creepy as shit._ Reading about yourself having sex is a concept that takes a minute to wrap your brain around. Also—this author has no problems describing him to a T-- even down to the size and thickness of his dick-- which is actually pretty fucking accurate, he admits.

 _Jesus. This is…. Okay, it’s not that bad._ He tries to read it objectively, as if it were a script, but the phrases worm their way into his head; _Jensen felt the slow drag of Jared’s hand as it snaked up between his legs, squeezing his cock through the rough denim… he fumbled against the buttons of Jensen’s jeans with needy hands, tearing them open and roughly shoving them down… the porcelain sink felt cold against his ass and he reached back to support himself as Jared lifted one leg, spreading him wider…._

Oh shit. Oh shit, fuck, now he’s got a fucking boner. Goddamn it. Fuck—

“Earth to Jensen—“

He nearly jumps out of his seat, covering himself automatically as he wonders how long the PA’s been standing there, holding the cold drink out to him.

“Dude, do _not_ fucking creep up on me like that!” It’s unfair, he knows that, and the hurt look on the kid’s face makes him feel pretty shitty, because he’s never been that kind of actor- the one who treats the crew like dirt under his shoe. “Hey man, sorry about that. You just startled me is all.”

It’s better than nothing, and the kid grovels a little and tells him they’re on hold for another hour and he’s been sent to tell Jensen they’ll call for him then.  Jensen gives him a reassuring pat on the back as he gets up and heads for the welcome privacy of his trailer.

He makes sure to lock the door before he flops down on the couch and pulls out his phone. He shouldn’t be reading this shit. He’s gonna regret it, he just knows it, but it draws him like a magnet.

_Jared’s face is set in fierce concentration as he drives into Jensen, sweat rolling off his brow and off his nose as he fucks hard and deep, his cock hitting Jensen’s sweet spot with each thrust. “Lemme hear you, baby. Yeah—like that—“ he rumbles as Jensen can’t bite back the moans anymore. “Gonna let everyone hear how good you’re taking it…”_

_Oh fuck, god-- that’s hot_. He groans leaning back, spreading his legs and giving a little thrust of his hips. The wilted hard on is back with a vengeance and he’s undoing his jeans to relieve the discomfort. That’s _all_ it is- he thinks. _I’m not jerking off to fucking fanfic, goddamn it._

But he does.

Wraps his hand around the velvety stiffness and strokes a little until he wants more and he’s up and getting the lube _(for chafing, okay? It’s legit)_ stashed in the bathroom and then— _yeah, that’s it—oh god, that’s just fucking right_ —he’s jacking his cock with one hand, reading and scrolling with the other- all reservations fallen by the wayside as his hand slides up and down, his grip deliciously slick and slippery as he arches into his fist, his breath stuttering as he comes hard along with Jensen in the story.

Boneless and breathless, he lays there for a few minutes, blissed out and satiated.  Okay- he admits—this frecklecounter69 writes some hot as fuck porn. He can understand the three hundred kudos now. In fact, before he cleans up, he bookmarks the fic with the note; _superhottt_ with the extra Ts denoting its value as top notch fapping material.

The phone thumps out the beats to _Ice, Ice, Baby_ \-- _(got to change that ringtone)…_ and he fumbles with it, finally answering it with a swipe of one greasy finger.

“Hey, babe—“

“ _Jared--_ “  It’s an irrational thought…he knows Jared can’t possibly know what he’s been doing, but he can feel the heat rising in his cheeks.

“Is it a bad time? Sounds like I’m interrupting something.”

“No!” Oh shit. Is it possible to tell from someone’s voice that they just came hard enough to shoot their brains through their dick?  “No… it’s all good. What’s up?”

“Just checking to see what plans are for tonight. You want to order in and watch a movie or should we go out and have a couple beers, grab a bite somewhere?

He can’t help it. It’s frecklecounter69’s fault that as soon as he hears Jared’s suggestion to go out he’s already considering whether it would be possible to maybe not _actually_ fuck in a bathroom, but get Jared in there and make out a little… nothing too crazy… just a little prequel to some majorly awesome bedroom acrobatics.

“I think we ought to go out. Nothing fancy. I could go for some cold beer and hot wings…”

“Oh, sounds good. Maybe shoot some pool.”

“Awesome. I’ll be home by eight.”

“Kay, babe- later.”

**

Jensen’s cleaned up and waiting for his call back to the set, wiping the last traces of lube from his phone, when he remembers to delete the page to the smut he was reading. Can’t have Jared pick it up and notice he’s been reading this shit, because he’d never hear the end of it. Ever.

On a whim, he hits the little heart next to the title to leave Kudos and taps the comment button. When the window opens he writes;

_I know the odds are pretty good you’re female and probably a teen (I’m going to Hell), but just had to say this porn was amazing.  Seriously-- smoking hot. I’m not a fanfic reader, and I don’t normally approve of using the real Jared and Jensen in your stories. They’re real guys who probably don’t want people reading about their sex life, which is probably (I bet) very hot and awesome, but trust me, no one wants to know their names are being splashed all over the internet by some kid. Can’t you just stick to normal Sam and Dean stuff? At least they’re not real people for god’s sake._

_Anyway, sorry for the rant. Your fic was really good though. I mean that- not trying to be a dick, but just wanted to let you know how fucking hot it got me._

He’s just hit the button to post it when there’s a knock on his trailer door.

Time to get back to work.

**

 


	4. Ch 4- UnhappyGuest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen gets a response from frecklecounter69-- and a whole bunch of other people who aren't too happy with him.

 

_**_

_Guest:_

_I know the odds are pretty good you’re female and probably a teen (I’m going to Hell), but just had to say this porn was amazing. Actually-- smoking hot. I’m not a fanfic reader, and I don’t normally approve of using the real Jared and Jensen in your stories. They’re real guys who probably don’t want people reading about their sex life, which is probably (I bet) very hot and awesome, but trust me, no one wants to know their names are being splashed all over the internet by some kid. Can’t you just stick to normal Sam and Dean stuff? At least they’re not real people for god’s sake._

_Anyway, sorry for the rant. Your fic was really good though. I mean that- not trying to be a dick, but just wanted to let you know how fucking hot it got me._

 

ButterYnipplZZ:

Not cool. If you don’t like RPF, don’t read. You saw the tags.  I love the author and think they did a great job. There’s a reason this fic has so many hits/kudos- PEOPLE LIKE IT.

 

Asf1262:

I LOOOVE THIS FIC!! It’s amazing and soooo hot! I’ve read every frecklecounter69 fic and am DYING for more!!!! Plz never stop writing, you have a gift. I loooove how you wrote Jared <333 he is amazing!! The commenter who is whining is an IDIOT. Don’t read if you don’t like!!!

 

Guest:

Mmmm! Lovely. This was so well written. I could picture them doing it just like that.

 

Guest:

Who says the authors are all teen females? Sorry to bust your stereotype, but I’m a gay man and write RPF fic, too. I find it amusing you’ll dress down the author, but admit you got horny reading it. Take your assumptions and go home, you hypocritical douche.

 

Guest:

W00t! Another amazing fic by a talented author. You rock! Can’t understand why the commenter above needs to complain, though. If the subject’s not you’re thing, just move on. It’s pretty shitty to come to an author’s fic and bitch about it. Nobody forced them to read it. People these days are assholes!

 

Jaredsbeaniebabee:

What a jerk! I’ve got news for you, commenter who is bitching, a TON of people read and write RPF and love it. And if you’re not aware, Jared recently gave an interview where he says he has no problem with fans writing it, so you need to get your head out of your ass and move along!!

 

_frecklecounter69:_

_Dear Guest Who Was Not Happy;_

_Thanks for leaving a comment. I appreciate all my readers and hope they find something in my nattering that touches them in some way. I’m glad you found something to like. First; to clear up some things- I’m not a teen girl. I’m a man; an adult who identifies as gay. I take the idea of offending the real Jared and Jensen very seriously and would never wish to cause them any embarrassment – but as a previous commenter noted; Jared himself said he was fine with RPF fanworks._

_I’m sure the real J &J have an extremely satisfying sex life. After all, look what they get to work with! And who knows, maybe they’ve already had some of the experiences I’ve fictionalized in my stories- bar bathrooms, roleplaying, on a plane, in the car, on a pool table… point is- these are just my ideas. I have so many more to share with my readers because I guess my imagination is just that fertile and to be honest, my real life partner is happy with our sex life the way it is and I sometimes want…well, something more. So I live a little through these characters. Make sense?_

_If you don’t find RPF fic to be your thing, please stick to Sam/Dean fic. It wastes your time to be here and the readers who find enjoyment in it should be allowed to without negative comments._

_Have a great day, guest! I hope you find what you’re looking for  :)_ _  
_

**

 

BAMF: I’m in the car. Almost home.

TallerNU: Cool. I’m ready.

BAMF: ok see you in 20.

 

**

 In the back seat of the SUV, he can’t stop thinking about that damn fic and how all he wants is to get Jared into the bathroom for a little make out session. Will he think it’s weird and give him shit for it—or will he get into it as much as Jensen hopes? It’s crazy, but suddenly the awesome sex life he has with Jared seems so tame—vanilla—compared to what’s rolling though his head lately. It’s not that he and Jared don’t fuck like bunnies when they want to, or grab a quickie on the set on occasion when they know (without a doubt) that nobody will come knocking, or sneak off to a bed and breakfast for a romantic weekend…  Just….

It’s a slippery slope. He starts off with one little thought about quickie bathroom sex and now he’s already imagining an increasingly expanding list of kinky variations….and it’s getting him hard all over again. Christ, he’s like a goddamn teenager, the way he’s been fighting a boner all day.

He can’t resist tapping the bookmark and skimming that frecklecounter69 fic again. He sighs and shakes his head. He’s hooked-- he can feel it. So when he gets down to the comments and sees his, and then—ohmygod, a ton of others -- he inhales sharply through his nose and frowns, reading briskly through each comment.

_This is bullshit._

_Oh, more bullshit._

_Okay, point taken, but still reeks of BS…._

_Bullshit…._

Then he reads frecklecounter69’s response.

He can feel his jaw clenching and his body temperature rise.  Christ, what a condescending little asshole. This guy clearly didn’t get laid enough in college, because he’s on roll with his underlings, and it makes Jensen sound like a scandalized little old lady. Yeah—getting a public dressing down isn’t the nicest thing to read about yourself either. At least he was nicer about it than some of the other commenters.

He barks out a laugh and presses his lips together in a hard smile as he taps out a reply.

_Don’t get me wrong. It’s not that I can’t handle the fact you’re writing about the Js. I’m just sure they’re not comfortable with how you and other fans are using their lives to get off with.  My time is mine to waste however I want to, and even if you’re great at writing porn, it doesn’t mean you ought to. You’re obviously a good writer—how about using that talent to write something meaningful instead of how Jensen likes getting his ass fucked? I’m sure your readers would like that better._

_Anyway, I’m sorry you don’t get what you want from your partner. Have you tried asking him for what you want? It couldn’t hurt—all he can do is say no. Trust me, if he loves you he’d bend over backwards to please. Maybe ask for one of those fantasies you’re writing about._

_In fact, I’m going to do something similar myself. We’ll see how it goes. I’m not sure my guy will go for it, though—he’s not quite as adventurous as I am. For a gay man, he can be awfully prim._

He hits Send and his phone loses a signal or something and he hits send again. No wonder the website’s still in beta if they have these kind of problems, he grunts.  Finally, he refreshes the page and takes a minute to scroll back to read his post, making sure he didn’t leave out a word or misspell something, because he’s anal like that.

The dude’s already replied. Jesus, what’s he do—sit in his mom’s basement on the computer all day?

_Hey there—_

_Thanks for the compliment about my writing. I’m not a natural, but my mom’s a teacher, so I guess I got drilled pretty good when I was a kid. (No innuendo there, lol)  I love literature and reading—who knows-- one day maybe I’ll write a real novel. I’m pretty insecure about something like that, so I don’t know if I’ll ever do it. But again—thanks. It means a lot to hear someone think I could do more than write great porn! LOL_

_As far as my partner, Idk. He’s not shy exactly, but I don’t want to shock him, or make him think I haven’t been happy. We’ve been together a long time and it might be hard for him to hear I want more variety. He can be insecure a little bit. Kind of like me_ _:)_

_Let me know if your plan works—It might make it into my next fic, lol- which I will continue to write because unlike you, I'm not so sure the guys are really that bothered by it.  Btw, you ought to create an account so I’ll recognize you when you post again. Might I suggest something like UnhappyGuest._

_Go read some of my other fic and tell me what you think. I love getting the gay man’s perspective. Ttyl._

 

Weirdo.

He can’t help smiling as he closes the page and puts his phone away. They’re just pulling into the parking garage and he’s feeling a little warm all over. There’s that place they went to to a few years ago- a rundown beer joint that he’s pictured ever since he read that goddamn fuck-me-on-the-sink story. Maybe Jared will be up for a return visit.

He can’t wait.

 

**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't checked the AO3 usernames I've used here to see if they're taken or not, except for frecklecounter69- which is free (so don't you go making that account, Peaches!) In any case, if you know of a real ButterYnipplZZ or similar let me know and I'll change it up. 
> 
> Love you, guys! xoxo


	5. Ch 5- Parking Lot BJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen takes Jared out to eat. The first course is Jared, in the car, in a parking lot with a yummy public blow job.

 

* 

“Not that I’m complaining, but isn’t this place kind of far out for just beer and pool?”

Jared fiddles with his scarf— adjusting and pulling at the knot.

“Not that far,” Jensen quips, easing the nondescript back sedan through traffic on the highway. “You probably would have been okay without the disguise…”

It’s their in-joke. Jared wears his favorite blue plaid scarf a lot—at first because he simply liked it—then more often when they figured out it made dating photos of him a lot more difficult for people who liked to track those kinds of things.  That plus the ubiquitous beanie is now always referred to as ‘the disguise’.

“Hmph. Never can tell…”

One hand slides over his thigh, Jensen gently patting in a gesture of comfort which then turns to a not so subtle tracing of his dick and balls through the soft denim. Jared slightly parts his legs, relaxing into the seat.

“You’re gonna get me all worked up and then I’m going to have to walk in there.”

Jensen glances at him, making eye contact and then a swift glance down and back up.  “I’ll wait while you get yourself under control.” He presses his lips together and snags one between his teeth as he looks back at the highway, a slight smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“There it is—“ Jensen says, pulling into the lot of Zeke’s Sports Pub.

“I hope they’ve got decent food. My stomach’s eating itself.” He knows it comes out in a whine, but Jensen thinks it’s kind of cute, judging by the crinkle of his eyes and that soft little smile.

“You in that much of a hurry to go in?” It’s a loaded question and one that makes Jared stop and tilt his head ever so slightly, as if he’s not sure what he’s hearing – or interpreting. But it’s not too hard to figure out, what with Jensen’s hand full out stroking his hard cock though his pants.

“This is new…” His tongue darts out and wets his lips as his eyes drop to Jensen’s mouth.

A small lift of Jensen’s brows and he’s smiling that dirty little smile of his.

“Like we’ve never done this before….”

“Not in a while—a long while….” Jared can feel his erection heavy and straining against his jeans. “I’m not complaining…”

The rasp of a zipper being opened and a clink of a buckle and he’s leaning back, pulling his rigid cock free of the waistband of his briefs. The lot’s dark and they’re pulled off to the side, but the possibility someone might come out and see has him glancing around nervously. “Jesus, you’re really gonna do this…”

Jensen lips are parted, his eyes shining in the dim light, and he’s got that look on his face that says he’s not only gonna do it, but he’s gonna enjoy the hell out of it.

He glides his hand up and around Jared’s dick, squeezing once, firmly enough to wring a gasp out of Jared, whose head is leaned back against the headrest, his lower lip unconsciously between his teeth, eyes half closed.

Jensen runs a finger over the wet slickness pearling at the end of Jared’s wide cockhead, smearing it around and around the ridge and concentrating on the sensitive nerves of the frenulum.  The feather light touch is fine for a couple of minutes, but Jared needs more.  “Fucking tease—“ he grinds out.

Without a warning, Jensen leans over, sucking the head of Jared’s cock into his mouth, tongue tickling against the slit and swirling around.

“Fuck—Jen—“

He widens his legs as much as he can in the confines of the leather seat, his mouth dropping open as he groans softly, still making a an attempt to keep a lookout over the dark parking lot. As Jensen takes him deeper, his eyes slip close against his will.

Jensen sucks him expertly. After all, they’ve had years to perfect their technique—uncounted blow jobs that mean when Jensen wants to bring him to the edge, he can do it in a matter of minutes.

One hand rests against the short hair at the nape of Jensen’s neck, softly stroking as he takes the thick cock impossibly deep, then back to the head, his tongue gliding back and forth across sensitive nerve endings, then deep again – over and over, until Jared’s mumbling incoherent encouragements—an endless babble of _ohyeahtakeitbabysofuckinggood._

Jensen knows when he’s ready to come. He always knows it. Jared’s body is as familiar as his own, and he feels the orgasm as it begins to hit—the way Jared slowly goes rigid, all the muscles in his body tightening—his heavy balls pulling up—the way his cock get amazingly even harder, and of course, when he blurts out, _gonnacome_ –as if Jensen didn’t know that already—but he’s ready for it and takes him down, down— choking on all that cock so heavy on his tongue—filling his throat as he swallows in anticipation of what’s to come.

It’s the last thing to send Jared over the edge, that pulsing rhythm of Jensen’s throat literally milking his cock, and he shouts out _God—fuck—_ as his vision goes white and nothing exists but the wash of sharp pleasure and the hot wetness of Jensen’s perfect mouth as it sucks him relentlessly—drains him dry—pulling the last drops from him, leaving him boneless- his fire quenched.

He’s got his eyes closed, letting Jensen softly work a little at his softening dick—opens his mouth as he feels Jensen press against it, his tongue sliding in and playing gently against his. He can taste himself there, slightly acrid and it never fails to produce a tingle in his cock, no matter that he just came like a fucking freight train.

“You ready to go get something to eat?” Jensen whispers against his lips.

“Oh my god…”

Jensen laughs a little, kissing him one last time and leaning back. Goddamn, this is gonna be a fun night.

**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't love BJ's? And they haven't even made it inside, yet!   
> Okay, let me know what you think. Remember, comments are love :)  
> xoxo


	6. Six Ball, Corner Pocket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen might have fantasized about a little naughty men's room sex when they stopped at the beer joint, but the way Jared leans over the pool table and wiggles his ass, he finds he's getting even more ideas of how he can spice up their sex life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of short, but you've been waiting so long that I wanted to post something. Hope you enjoy!

 

**

Alright, there’s no shame in saying Jared looks like the Last Temptation of Christ, all bent over as he lines up his shot—his ass wiggling just slightly as he sets his stance- fingers caressing the stick as he slides it forward and back, aiming at the upper right of the cue ball as he puts a little English on it.  Those fucking long arms come in handy when he follows through, the ball arcing in a gentle curve to sneak around and tap the six ball into the pocket.

They played a lot of pool over the years. Got pretty good at it, too. Even when Jared did his damndest to distract him, Jensen usually managed to keep his mind on the game. This is different, though- because Jared knows he’s on edge and the bitch is playing him for all he’s worth.

Now he’s on the other side of the table, bent over and licking his lips, then looking up at Jensen with so much heat in his eyes, he wants to take him right there on the fucking beer stained felt—just bend him over and settle between those long ass legs and slide in deep. Wouldn’t that be a show? He meets Jared’s heated gaze and puts his beer bottle up to his mouth, slowly wrapping his lips around the end  and smiling to himself as he see’s Jared falter for a moment. Oh yeah. Two can play at this game.

He mouths the end of the longneck a little and is rewarded when Jared’s shot goes wide. “Looks like you won’t be running the table after all-“ he says as he stands and chalks his cue, eyelids lowered. He moves around the table and passes close enough to Jared that he can feel the slight brush of a hand across his ass.

“You are so paying for that, cheater,” Jared quips over the twangy blues music.

“Promises, promises.”

Jensen leans over, spreading his legs wide, taking his time. He juts his ass out, and rocks it back and forth a couple of times,  watching Jared’s eyes fly open and then flit around the room to see if anyone’s watching. He moves a little closer to Jensen, who’s still making a show of setting up his shot.

“You gonna play pool or just fondle that big stick all night long?”

“Who says I can’t do both?” Jensen drawls and shoots, dropping his ball into the pocket. He stands slowly, a smirk on his face as he moves around the table.  This time, he’s up in front of Jared, who doesn’t even fucking move, no matter that there’s nothing but empty space all around.  He bends over, feeling provocative. 

They’re in a beer joint, so they’re careful, but he can’t help but ease his ass back towards Jared—fucking _presenting_ himself—just to see what he’ll do.

“God, you’re such a cocktease,” Jared murmurs, a little breathlessly.  Jensen takes pity on him and shoots, then stands and goes for his beer.

“I can’t help it that you’re easily distractible,” Jensen grins widely, his eyes twinkling with mischief. 

“Well, no wonder, the way you’re parading around like a cat in heat.” Jared says, smiling as he drinks his beer.

“Says Mister Beach Body. Let’s not talk about your exhibitionist tendencies.”

Jared looks at him and curls his lips into a smile. He gives a barely there wink. “You can’t keep this much awesome under wraps for too long.”

“Yeah, right,” Jensen deadpans, taking a sip of his beer. “Just remember who all that awesome belongs to.”

“Awww. Somebody’s jealous…”

“Damn straight—and don’t you forget it.”

They stand next to each other, shoulders bumping—both ostensibly studying the table.

“You’d look fucking hot laid out on that table. It’s the perfect height.” Jared’s voice isn’t exactly a whisper, but low enough not to carry too far. The smoky tone is enough to get Jensen’s dick stirring, and suddenly he looks at the table in a whole new light.

“I don’t know why we never thought of that before.”

“I’ve thought of it.” Jared says, tilting the long neck and shooting him a sideward glance.

“All the pool we played…that table at your house… and you _never_ brought it up?”

Jared shrugs. “I might have thought of it when I was buying it.”

“You little fucker…and you never said anything…”

“It’s kind of kinky…”

“Not that kinky.”

Jensen shifts his stance because, fuck he’s getting hard just talking about it and yeah- maybe he hadn’t thought of silly shit like pool table sex before, but now that he’s thinking about it, he knows he’ll never stop thinking about it- not until  they do it—and Christ if that doesn’t make him even harder.

“I don’t know why you think I wouldn’t be down for a little change up in how we do things. I’m not a prude.”

Jared chuckles and knocks his shoulder. “Jen-- I don’t think you’re a prude. Just maybe, not as adventurous—“

“Wait. Not as adventurous? What—I’m some kind of sexual stick in the mud, now?” He can feel his dick wilt as he gets a little hurt and pissed off.

“Dude, you didn’t let me finish—and I’m not insulting you. Some people just don’t get off on stuff like that. You don’t need it to feel satisfied—“

“So, hold up—are you saying you’re not satisfied now? Because I seem to recall you coming like a porn star in the car about an hour ago with no complaints—“ he breaks off as Jared grunts and kicks his foot because he was getting a little loud and a head or two turned in their direction. He continues, sotto voce, “—and now you’re telling me I’m some bland fuck who doesn’t take care of your needs?”

He feels himself go hot all over and a kernel of anger in him blossoms into flame as he watches Jared’s brows knot together as he figures out they’ve treaded onto dangerous ground.

“No! No. God, of course not! Jesus, Jen, that’s not what I mean at all. Please don’t take it that way. Come on, you know I’m happy and satisfied and – no, I’m not saying that at all—jesus—“

“Because I’m adventurous, Jared. I’ll fuck you however and wherever you want—okay? I’ll fuck you on this goddamn pool table right fucking here if that’s what you require. I’ll take your ass into the men’s room and fuck your goddamn fucking brains out—you hear me?”

He plunks his beer bottle on the edge of the pool table. “In fact, let’s go. I want to see you down on your knees for me, and then we’ll see who’s satisfied.”

Jared licks his lips and seems undecided. “Jen—you don’t have to prove anything to me, okay?”

“Sorry, bro—but I insist. I think it’s the least you can do. Now – you gonna follow me and do this or you gonna pussy out?” The challenge is thrown and he can’t really believe he’s gone this far. It wasn’t how he thought it would go down, but he can’t stop the flush of heat that radiates from his groin to the rest of him- his breath coming hot as he stares at Jared, glaring at him with a mixture of lust and determination.

“O-kay… if you really want to do this—“  

Jensen smiles predatorially, “Oh I do, baby. I _definitely_ want to do this. Now, get your ass in there before I have to drag you in…”

He turns and walks to the men’s room. A quick glance assures him that Jared is close behind.

**


	7. Ch 7- Bathroom Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen drags Jared into the bathroom of the seedy little bar to show him what's what.  
> 2500 words of pure, unadulterated, beautiful man on man fucking, as (the fictional) Jared would say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this late at night, so hopefully errors are at a minimum. I hope you enjoy! Also- In my head canon, Jared and Jensen like to switch it up on occasion, so there will be bottom Jared in the future!

 

**

They walk down the darkened, narrow hallway at the back of the bar, where all attempts at creating any kind of décor or atmosphere have obviously been abandoned, to the dingy door with a crookedly nailed sign reading ‘Men’.  He pushes it open and glances in, assuring himself it’s empty.

“In,” he orders, holding the door open for Jared to slip inside. As he enters, he spies an orange cone behind the door with the words “Wet Floor”; grabs it and plops it outside the door before shutting and locking it. Before he can turn around, Jared’s got him pressed up against the door, his hands on his hips and mouth on his neck.

“God – you’re so full of surprises tonight—“ he growls behind Jensen’s ear, his hips pushing insistently against the firmness of Jensen’s tight ass.

Jensen turns into his embrace, his hands sliding around the small of Jared’s back and traveling up to knead his broad shoulders. Their mouths meet in a rough and tumble clashing of lips and tongue, wet and messy just like they both like it.  Jared teases with his tongue, sliding in and out, tickling against Jensen’s; tasting the beer and hot wings and hint of the cigarette that Jensen likes to smoke when he’s out drinking. Somehow, that bit of intimacy makes him shiver a little, knowing that no one else has Jensen like this—not for years—not ever again.

Without conscious planning, they’re moving away from the door, hands roaming and touching; their mouths never really breaking contact, until they’ve moved away from the door to the wall. Jensen keeps catching glimpses of them in the dirty mirror over the sink. It’s like the prelude to the filthiest porno he can imagine and kicks up his level of horniness a notch or ten.

“Fuck, Jared—look at us…” he murmurs, turning Jared halfway so he can see himself in the mirror across the small room, biting into his shoulder, meeting Jared’s heated gaze as he slides his hand down the front of Jared’s pants to squeeze the hard cock that’s straining against those fucking designer jeans.

Jared groans and arches into the touch, breaking out in a sweat and more turned on than he thought was possible and wondered if Jensen was right about him being an exhibitionist, because fuck if he didn’t feel like a goddamn porn star right now. Absently, he wonders if there’s a security camera in the bathroom and the thought of that makes him moan and lean his back into Jensen and jut out his hips, displaying himself.

“That’s right, baby—fuck-- Look at you-- so damn hot…” Jensen’s hands are under the softness of Jared’s black v-neck, pinching his nipples and murmuring encouragements as he reaches down to pop open the button of his jeans and release that monster cock. “Watch me touch you…” He says between nips and licks as he keeps his eyes in the mirror at the show they’re putting on for themselves.

Jared looks at himself—shirt rucked up, pants unzipped and his cock pulled out of his briefs, hard and glistening wet at the tip. His hair has gone wild and tangled from where Jensen had his hands in it; his face and cheeks splotchy and flushed and his lips --  Jesus – gone red and swollen with kissing. Christ, he looks debauched. “God, Jensen—“ he moans breathlessly.

Jensen wraps his hand around Jared’s cock, thumbing the precum from the slit and sliding his palm over the slick that increases as if it’s anticipating what’s to come. “Nice and wet for me, baby. So beautiful--“ he says, stroking with a firm grip that’s almost painful in its intensity. A few pulls and Jared’s tugging his pants lower, tucking his briefs under his balls, massaging them as Jensen jacks him perfectly.

“Jensen- omygod, this is – Jesus…” he trails off as he gets lost in the sight of him in the mirror, Jensen meeting his gaze, his eyes so dark and smoky with lusty determination.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, babe. You owe me one…” Jensen says in his deep, gravely Dean voice; the one he uses when he’s about to take charge and fucking _means business_. He ignores the little sound of disappointment as he turns Jared away from the mirror and back toward him. “I want you on your knees for me…” he says, reaching up and grabbing handfuls of hair and slowly but insistently pulling downward, dragging Jared along with him—watching him fold his long body as he gets down on the floor. “That’s it… fucking on your knees, baby, just like that… yeah… get to work on my dick…”

He lets his head fall back against the wall as Jared makes short work of unzipping his pants and lowering them, along with his boxer briefs until his cock and balls swing free. He gets the barest hint of a cool brush of air across his dick before it’s enveloped in the hot wetness of Jared’s mouth, and he looks down to see Jared looking up at him as he eagerly mouths his cock— eyes soft and submissive and Christ if that doesn’t make him a thousand times more turned on and he just wants to fuck into that willing mouth until Jared’s choking on it as he swallows every drop of come.

“Yeah, that’s it, baby—take that cock—fuck yeah—“ he murmurs like a cheesy porn star, but it feels so right, seeing Jared just fucking _worship it_ like he can’t get enough. “Being such a good boy for daddy—“

 _Goddamn, where did that come from?_ He wonders, but the way Jared’s eyes light up and he takes him even deeper tells him this is a kink they might need to, no – _definitely_ need to explore further. He slides his hands into Jared’s tangled hair and pulls him closer, thrusting a little and then a little more until he’s finally there—fucking deeply into Jared’s wet mouth—and Jared lets him—all subby and pliant with his spit slick lips and drool dripping from his chin as he catches a breath when he can—the wet slick sound of Jensen fucking his throat sounding obscene and oh so fucking hot in the stillness of the tiny room.

Jared slides his hand from where it’s resting on Jensen’s hip up and between his legs, gently rubbing his balls. He wets his fingers in his own spit that’s coating the soft sac and strokes his fingers behind and into the crease, rubbing gently against Jensen’s tight hole until he’s got the tip of his finger in. Slipping it in and out in time with Jensen’s rutting cock, he’s got a couple fingers inside in no time at all and he knows Jensen is close to coming, but he’s not ready for that. Not yet.

Pulling off, he tips his head back, looking up with his puffy red lips, fingers still working their magic in Jensen’s ass. “Love it when you fuck my mouth but I want to fuck you, now…” he says, his voice roughened and raw as his long fingers slide deep and make Jensen whimper a little. “Wish we brought some lube with us.” His fingers thrust in, just this side of too dry, but Jensen can take it—sometimes he loves it like that.

“I brought some—“  Jensen bites out.

“Yeah?” Jared’s eyes light up like its Christmas and he leans in and licks at Jensen’s unrelentingly hard cock, bobbing there, red and hard and so perfect. “God, you never stop surprising me—love you like this.”

Jensen pulls a small tube of lube from the pocket of his thin jacket and waggles it with a smile until one perfect thrust of Jared’s fingers digs deep, rubbing against his prostate and he drops his jaw on a deep moan. “God, yes. Do it. Fuck me—“

Jared pulls his hand free and stands, catching Jensen in a deep kiss as they rock their hips together. “Gonna let me fuck you right here in the bathroom? Goddamn, you have no idea how much this turns me on…”  He reaches down and takes both of their cocks in one big hand and strokes. “Imagined doing this with you for a long time—“

“You gonna imagine it some more or you gonna do it?” Jensen teases, smiling against Jared’s mouth, but it’s hard to maintain any semblance of conversation when his fucking cock is about to explode under the onslaught of Jared’s skillful jacking.

 Jared just grunts and mashes his mouth against Jensen’s for one last deep kiss before grabbing him by the shoulders and manhandling him until he’s got him turned and they’ve crossed the few feet between the wall and the bathroom’s lone sink.

“Hands on the sink, Jensen. Don’t move ‘em and watch me in the mirror.” He orders in such a way that Jensen begins to realize he wasn’t kidding—Jared’s obviously thought of this a time or two before. Knowing it’s a fantasy that’s about to be fulfilled excites him further and when he meets Jared’s eyes in the mirror, he thinks maybe this was one of the fantasies on his bucket list that he hadn’t thought of, yet.

Jared roughly pushes Jensen’s pants lower and he’s lubed up his fingers for one last stretch.

“Oh, that’s what you need, isn’t it?” he purrs, sliding two fingers deep, watching Jensen’s eyelids slip to half-mast in pleasure. A couple of quick thrusts and he adds a finger, making Jensen moan loudly.  “That’s it, baby, let everyone hear how good you take it…”

“Wishing it was your dick, you tease—“

“You need more?” Jared murmurs, rubbing along the rim before he takes a moment to coat his painfully hard cock with lube. Lining it up, he presses the blunt head against Jensen’s pinkening hole and pushes in smoothly, wringing a long, low groan from deep in Jensen’s throat.

“Look how that hole of yours just swallows me up, “ he croons, leaning back to watch his cock disappear deep into Jensen’s firmly muscled ass. “God. Never get tired of seeing that…” he whispers as he stills, letting Jensen’s body adjust to the intrusion.

“C’mon,” Jensen says, arching back onto Jared’s cock and it doesn’t take more of an invitation than that, so he smiles that feral foxy smile of his and starts fucking Jensen in earnest, gripping him by the hips and filling him again and again with long, sure strokes, eyes locked onto Jensen’s in the dirty bathroom mirror.

“Harder, Jared—c’mon, do it harder—“ Jensen begs as he leans his back into each thrust, wanting more than he’s getting.

“Gonna fuck you raw, baby—“ Jared bites out as he pounds Jensen relentlessy. The slap-slap sound fills the small room and Jensen’s moaning nonstop; low and carnal. He’s beyond caring that they’re in a bar bathroom; that there’s a possibility of someone catching them. At this point he’s forgotten the existence of anything but the gloriously wonderful feeling of Jared’s long, thick cock inside him, filling him perfectly, and the man who’s fucking _owning him_ —who knows him inside and out and would do anything to make sure he gets what he needs.

Jared’s thrusts hammer against him until he’s got his face mashed against the glass of the mirror, and he can’t do anything but hold on and enjoy the ride. He says nothing beyond moans and grunts of pleasure. Crushed against the mirror, he can’t see Jared anymore, but he knows what he looks like: eyes no longer soft and teasing, but dark and somewhat dangerous under heavy brows knotted in concentration, lips pressed together, nostrils flaring, sweat rolling down his face, hair wet and soaking with it; random strands sticking to his skin where he’s tossed his head to keep the sweat from dripping in his eyes.

“Fuck, yeah…” Jared moans absently as he feels his himself getting close. Any other time, he’d work on lasting longer, but it was a miracle he’d lasted this long. “Gonna come soon…” he announces.

Jensen feels Jared slide out of him, leaving him feeling empty, but before he can think much more, Jared pulls him off the sink as is pushing him to the floor. A sharp thrill of suspense runs through him and he grabs his cock, stroking it quickly. “Jared?—“

Jared looms over him, wild and panting. “Wanna mark you up, baby. Make a mess on you so everyone knows who you belong to…” He’s got his big meaty fist around his long, slick cock and strips it furiously.

Christ—what the hell is he thinking? Jensen wonders, past the point of being just turned on. This is beyond anything he could imagine in his wildest dreams. Watching this familiar stranger above him; he realizes he’s fine with whatever Jared wants.

Jensen leans his head back like a supplicant in prayer when Jared grabs a fistful of hair to angle him closer. “God, I wanna see you with my come all over you—“ he gets out as he comes with a deep guttural groan.

The first sticky jet hits Jensen’s cheek; one fat drop landing on the corner of his mouth, and he opens his mouth, licking at it as more of Jared’s hot come lands on him and fuck—he’s over the edge himself—coming into his fist with a moan as Jared paints his cheeks and chin again and again until they’re both panting and spent.

Jared stands over him, chest heaving, and his expression slides from intense to smiling cheerfulness almost instantly.  “That—“ he announces, “Was so. Fucking. Amazing.”  

He pulls Jensen to his feet and manages to pull a few paper towels out of the dispenser and is wiping off Jensen’s face before he’s even caught his breath. They’re both a little giddy with the fact that they actually _did it_ , and now the reality is, they’re half dressed, messy and who knows how long it’s been, but someone’s got to be needing to use the can by now.

As luck would have it, someone jiggles the doorknob and pounds on the door just that minute. They lock panicky eyes as a voice calls out, ”Who’s in there? Why’s the door locked?”

Jensen recovers first and yells, “Needed some privacy! Those wings, man – tore my ass up!” He makes a shushing noise at Jared, who’s got his hand over his mouth like he wants to start laughing hysterically. “Be out in a second—“

“Well, hurry your ass up! This ain’t no private bathroom; got customers out here!” 

They hold their breath until they hear the sound of receding footsteps and then Jared starts laughing like he’s going to pass out. “ ‘Tore your ass up’—Yup, that’s accurate!” he crows.

“Very accurate…” Jensen smiles, washing his hands and checking himself in the mirror.

They take too long putting themselves together because the guy comes back to yell at them about calling the cops because he can hear them and ‘this ain’t no hook up joint’ and this time when he walks away, Jared and Jensen make sure the coast is clear and haul ass down the hallway to the back door and out into the parking lot, laughing the whole time like Butch and Sundance leaving the scene of the crime.

On the way home, Jensen drives; his body loose and relaxed in a way he hasn’t felt in a long time. He glances over at Jared, who smiles back and winks at him.

“I wasn’t kidding about you always surprising me.” Jared says. “I don’t know what got into you, but I like it. A lot”

Jensen smiles slow and satisfied and gives a little shrug. “I dunno. You might say I was inspired.” He taps his fingers in time with the music. “Might have to surprise you again. You were amazing.”

“Well, don’t make me wait too long.”

“Oh, baby. Believe me. I won’t,” he says, pressing his foot on the accelerator as he speeds into the dark.

**

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a real Fangasm interview with Jared and a late night tweet session with fellow J2 lover.
> 
> http://www.newstatesman.com/culture/2014/04/mutually-assured-destruction-shifting-dynamics-between-creators-and-fans
> 
> From the article:  
> One of the most interesting moments in Fangasm comes during an interview with Jarded Padalecki, one of the aforementioned brothers on Supernatural. He’s talking about a specific genre of fanfiction, RPF, or “real person fic”, which is controversial even within fandom (though nothing new; people have been penning fiction about stars for just about forever). In the Supernatural fandom, he’s most often paired with his costar, Jensen Ackles. “It has nothing to do with reality,” Padalecki says. “What they think of our situation is exactly what they want it to be and it always will be. You sort of accept that or you don’t. It’s how I feel about fanfiction…They’re allowing me to do what I want, so I’ll enable them through what they want.”
> 
> (thanks to aire_blair for the link)


End file.
